warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Waschbärpfote
Hi, schön dass du irgendwie auf meine Benutzerseite geraten bist. (Warnung: Hier stehen nur lauter Sachen über mich und meine Geschichten. Wenn du das alles nicht wissen willst, dann klick schnell die Seite weg) Aktuelle Fragen * Wie entfernt man Kategorien? (Falls das geht) * Mögt ihr Federschweif? (=^.^=) ∫ ⇐ Soll eine Katze darstellen. Danke! * Danke an Onyx für die Antworten! * Danke an alle die ein ganzes Kapitel oder mehr, von meinen Geschichten gelesen haben! * Danke an Broncekralle, für die Freundlichkeit und den Spaß den wir beim gemeinsamen Schreiben haben! Für die Ideen, die Ratschläge und generell, das plaudern über kommentare und Diskussion. Es macht mir echt Spaß mit dir und ich finde cool dass wir so viel geschafft haben bei "Verloren". Du bist mir iwie schon wichtig - auch wenn wir uns nicht kennen. * Danke an Sandfunke, weil du das Wiki besuchst! * Danke an Grinsekätzchen für die produktivste Kritik die ich je bekommen habe :) Ich hoffe, ich schaffe es auch irgendwann das ganze umzusetzen :D, könnte wohl ein bisschen dauern. * Danke an dich - dass du meine Sätze ließt. * Danke an denjenigen der dieses mega coole Wiki erstellt hat. Meine Freunde Bronce * Sie ist die Beste ♥ * Wir kennen uns seit dem 7. September 2015 ♥ * Eigentlich heißt sie Broncekralle und ihr findet einen Link zu ihrer Benutzer-Seite in meiner Diskussion, wo wir viel zusammen schreiben. (Würde ich aber eher nicht lesen :), ist nämlich fast alles nur Spoiler) * Das erste, was wir zusammen geschrieben hat, kam von ihr unter meiner Geschichte Vermächtnis der Dunkelheit, mein erster Kommentar. (Cool und spannend �� Schreib auf jeden Fall weiter . Armer Eisjunges ��) * Jetzt sind wir beste Freundinnen im Wiki * Sie ist mir sehr wichtig * Wir schreiben zusammen an einer Geschichte namens Verloren und planen eine ganze Staffel ^.^ * Sie ist witzig und immer und zu jedem freundlich * Sie ist die erste an die ich denke, wenn jemand "Wikia" sagt * Sie macht mir schöne Cover wenn ich sie darum bitte (manchmal sogar ganz ohne dass ich frage :)) * Sie schreibt viele Smileys * Wir haben viel gemeinsam (finde ich) * Sie ist mein größtes Vorbild im Wiki Sandfunke (Funki? Spark?) * Wir kennen uns noch nicht sehr lange, dafür aber in echt * Ich hab ihr das Wiki gezeigt * Sie ließt auch gern Warrior Cats Bücher und schreibt gern Geschichten * Bis jetzt ist sie im Wiki noch nicht sehr aktiv gewesen, aber sie hat aber auch erst am 29. Oktober 2015 hier angefangen * Sie ist echt nett und, von den Personen die ich in echt kenne, die mit der ich momentan am besten über Warrior Cats reden kann (meine beste Freundin hat vor...zwei Jahren, glaub ich... aufgehört es zu lieben und hasst es stattdessen :o) Ash (Aschenstreif) * Wir kennen uns seit dem 1. November * Wir schreiben zusammen das Short Adventure Hummelsturms Dummheit, dass durch ein bisschen rumalbern, unter den Kommentaren von Dunkle Geheimnisse, entstanden ist. * Dunkle Geheimnisse ist eine tolle Geschichte die ich absolut empfehlen kann * Sie hat das tolle Cover von Hummelsturms Dummheit gemacht * Sie kennt sich im Wiki viel besser aus als ich, aber sie erklärt mir alles wonach ich frage und wenn ich es nicht verstehe, macht sie es für micht * Dank ihr weiß ich z.B wie man Bilder einfügt, Zitate hervorhebt und Umfragen erstellt :) * Sie ist echt nett Oaky (Eichenstern) * Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich sie schon unter meinen Freunden aufzählen kann, würde mich aber freuen wenn wir Freunde wären * Ich darf sie bei ihrem Spitznamen nennen * Sie ist nett zu mir * Sie hat eine coole Geschichte geschrieben (Eiches Bestimmung) ^^ Hoffe es werden mehr ^^ Warriors-Ranglisten Die besten Warrior Cats-Katzen: # Federschweif ♥ # Nebelschweif # Rußpfote (Feuerherz' Schülerin) # Maispfote/Halbgesicht/Lichtherz # Graustreif # Blattsee # Farnpelz # Honigfarn # Abendstern (Blaustern's Mentor) # Tigerherz (tut mir leid, aber ich mag ihn) # Eiswolke # Löwenglut # Efeusee # Bernsteinpelz # Taubenflug # Feuerstern # Silberfluss # Blaustern # Weißpelz (Blausterns Neffe, Feuersterns Stellvertreter) # Dachsfang/Dachszahn (3 Monde alt, unter Braunsterns Führung gestorben) # Heidepfote (später Heideschweif) Warrior Cats-Katzen die ich nicht mag: # Tigerstern (sogar als er tot ist nervt er mich noch!!! Zum Glück gibt's ihn nicht mehr) # Stachelkralle (unglaublich brutal) # Fuchsherz (nervig und totaal besserwisserisch) # Krähenfeder (zu kratzbürstig) # Nachtwolke (NERVTÖTEND) # Fetzenstern (immer eingeschnappt) # Braunstern (immer wütend und eingebildet) # Windpelz (Immer wutgeladen und rachsüchtig) Beste Warrior Cats-Bücher: # Spur des Mondes # Die letzte Hoffnung # Gelbzahns Geheimnis # Blausterns Prophezeiung # Feuersterns Mission Warrior Cats-Bücher die ich nicht mag: # Das Schicksal des WolkenClans # Morgenröte # Mitternacht # Vor dem Sturm # Gefährliche Spuren # Das Gesetz der Krieger Erin Hunter Buchreihen: # Warriors # Seekers # Survivors (Aber sie sind echt ALLE toll) Süßeste Warriors - Paare (Nur meine Meinung) # Wolkenschweif und Lichtherz # Federschweif und Krähenfeder # Graustreif und Silberfluss # Honigfarn und Beerennase # Rauchfell und Borkenpelz # Blattsee und Krähenfeder # Blaupelz und Eichenherz Albtraum Warriors - Paare (Wieder nur meine Meinung) # Krähenfeder und Nachtwolke # Fetzenstern und Fuchsherz Beste Anführer # Feuerstern # Nebelstern # Blaustern # Riesenstern # Streifenstern # Abendstern # Blattstern Schlechteste Anführer # Braunstern # Tigerstern # Rotstern # Kiefernstern # Leopardenstern Beste Geschwister # Honigfarn und Mohnfrost Zitat Mohnfrost: Ich muss Honigfarn sehen. Ich vermisse sie so sehr, dass ich es nicht beschreiben kann, und ''sie kann schließlich nichts dafür, dass Beerennase mich nicht liebt. Ich fühlte mich von Anfang an zu ihm hingezogen, auch als er noch mit Honigfarn zusammen war. Trotzdem hätte ich nie versucht, ihn ihr wegzunehmen! Nach ihrem Tod dachte ich dann, er könnte vielleicht mehr für mich empfinden...aber das tut er nicht.'' Zitat Honigfarn: Bitte, sag ihr, dass ich sie ebenso vermisse wie sie mich. Und versichere ihr, dass ich ihre Jungen lieben werde, als wären sie meine eigenen. Beerennase liebt sie wirklich. Aber er hat Angst, sie auch noch zu verlieren. Ich werde über alle beide wachen. Schlechteste Geschwister # Windpelz, Distelblatt, Häherfeder, Löwenglut (Windpelz will seine Geschwister töten...) (Zitat: Dich zum SternenClan zu schicken, ist als Strafe für dich nicht genug. Du sollst spüren, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn dich jede Katze in deinem Clan anstarrt und über dich tuschelt. Du sollst spüren, dass du von Lügen und Hass und Dingen umgeben bist, die niemals hätten geschehen dürfen.) # Blumenfall und Wurzellicht (Blumenfall hasst Wurzellicht dafür, dass sie, aufgrund ihres Unfalls, von Millie bevorzugt wird) (Zitat: Vielleicht liebt Millie mich wieder, wenn sie sich daran erinnert, dass sie nicht nur ein Junges hat. Ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich eifersüchtig auf Wurzellicht bin. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, sie leiden zu sehen, und ich weiß, dass Wurzellicht alles geben würde, um wieder gesund zu sein. Das ist so ungerecht! Aber gegen meine Gefühle kann ich nun mal nichts machen, und das zeigt doch nur, dass ich keine gute Katze bin.) Traurigste Tode: # Silberfluss - Verlor zu viel Blut bei der Geburt ihrer Jungen (Auf Wiedersehen, Graustreif. Ich liebe dich. Sorge für unsere Jungen.) # Federschweif - Heldentod zur Rettung vor Scharfzahn # Wieselpfote - Getötet von der Hundemeute # Mondblüte - Getötet von Habichtherz im Kampf # Blaustern - Rettete ihren Clan vor der Hundemeute (Sie war aus den Schatten herausgetreten, um so edel zu sterben, wie sie gelebt hatte, indem sie ihr Leben opferte, um ihren Clan zu retten.) # Moosjunges - Erfroren im Schnee (Ich habe Verständnis. Aber ich vermisse dich.) # Distelblatt - von Habichtfrost getötet (Ich bin froh, dass ich zum DonnerClan zurückgekommen bin. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen zu ... zu sterben, ohne meine Mutter kennengelernt zu haben.) # Steinfell - Weigerte sich HalbClan-Katzen zu töten Meine Geschichten Staffeln Versprechen der Finsternis Band 1: Vermächtnis der Dunkelheit (beendet zu etwa 5 %) Hier geht's zum ➡ Klappentext. Hier geht's zur ➡ Hierarchie Pfade in die Vergangenheit (mit Bronce) Band 1: Verloren (beendet zu etwa 60 %) Special Adventure 1: Mondblütes Vergangenheit Special Adventures und Short Adventures - Hinterhalt, Im Krieg der fünf Clans und an der darauf folgenden Krankheit, sind so viele Katzen gestorben, dass sich nur noch zwei Clans bilden konnten. Doch nicht jeder ist zufrieden mit den neuen Anführern und Clangefährten. In den zu schlitzen verengten Augen kann man nur noch Misstrauen erkennen. Königinnen haben Angst eines Tages von ihren eigenen Jungen getötet zu werden. Die junge Anführerin Farbenstern sieht sich gezwungen ihren Clan aufzulösen, die Katzen bringen sich gegenseitig um und sie weiß dass mehrere Katzen ein Komplott gegen sie planen. Pfifferlingpfote möchte das um jeden Preis verhindern...kann sie den Frieden wieder herstellen? - Mein Schicksal in deinen Pfoten (WARNUNG: Sie ist grauenhaft, tut euch das nicht an...BITTE!) - Totenstille, eine Geschichte vom Leben eines Jungen, dass nie hätte geboren werden sollen. Dämmerjunges hat es von klein auf schwer. Die meisten Katzen des Clans hassen sie und ihre Wurf-Gefährten schon bevor sie geboren ist. Wie soll sie sich in ihrem Clan zurecht finden, wenn niemand ihr vertraut und niemand je für sie da ist? Wenn ihre große Liebe sie jeden Tag aufs Neue hasst und ignoriert wie alle anderen auch? Aber Dämmerjunges gibt die Hoffnung nicht auf und vielleicht kann sich ja wirklich noch alles ändern... - Schwarze Seelen In dieser Geschichte geht es um eine junge Kätzin, der schon als Junges, von ihrem blutrünstigen, verbannten Vater, erzählt wird, dass sie ihren Clan verraten wird. Eine Seite von Nebelpfote denkt, er könnte Recht haben, die andere ist überzeugt von ihrer Loyallität. Doch kann Nebelpfote dem Druck wirklich stand halten? (Es klingt gerade dümmer als er ist.) - Hummelsturms Dummheit: Schreibe ich mit Aschenstreif. Eine Geschichte von einer Katze, die durch einen Unfall so dumm geworden ist, dass es für den Clan eine Bedrohung darstellt. (^^ Hoffe ich kann euch damit zum Lachen bringen) Aktuelles * An alle: Guckt euch mal das Himmelsrichtungen-Clans Wiki an! (Oben auf meinem Profil ist es auch verlinkt) Meine Freundin Broncekralle hat es erstellt und ich finde es ist eine tolle Idee. Es wäre super wenn viele mitmachen, damit die Clans auch voll werden! * An alle: Auf Broncekralles Profil könnt ihr über Wacholderpfotes Kriegernamen abstimmen :) * An Verloren-Leser: Ihr könnt in die Kommentare schreiben welche Charaktere aus dieser Geschichte ihr mögt. Ich lass mir dann ein Special Adventure einfallen zu dieser Person. Ich habe schon eins über Mondpfote geschrieben. Meine Lese-Empfehlungen im Wiki * Eiches Bestimmung by Oaky * Die blaue Prophezeiung (von Bronce ♥) * Dunkle Geheimnisse (von Ash) * Schwarzer Schnee (von Smiley) * SternenClans Probleme (von Autumn Leaves)